Twins of Chaos
by Icarus Universe
Summary: Follow the twins adventures as they rome a new planet they haven't visited until now,Earth. And fight along side a hero you all know Percy Jackson and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Ĕ**

**Twins of Chaos**

My name is Icarus Awol Universe, but I like to be called Awol. I am currently 100 years old, but on earth I'm 10. I have Jet black hair, silver eyes and where the black is supposed to be is purple. My brother looks just like me, but with gold eyes instead of silver. We are twins after all. His name is Alexander falcon Universe and he likes to be called Alex. Our dad Chaos(and yes the creator) is in the middle of war with his brother Order. They used to be great friends, but something took over his mind and turned him evil. Dad didn't want us to get hurt so he sent us to earth where the gods are. We haven't met any of them yet and have know clue how they would act. When dad dropped us off he said we were somewhere in New York. We decide to go look around after dad left and came across a big building (although I have seen bigger) and it was the Empire state building. We kept going, but there was something different bout it than the rest of the buildings. Dad told us about the gods moving around a lot so maybe they were staying in it or above it. We kept walking around a bit when we went to a candy shop. We walked in and there were lodes of candy everywhere. I picked up a bag and got a little of every candy in the store. We then proceeded to walk to the register to purchase our candy.

"Hi kids what do you have today?" Asked the lady at the register.

I handed her the bag of candy. She looked down then weighed it.

"That's a lot of candy, will you be able to eat it all." She said with a smile.

When we didn't answer she looked at the price and her eyes got wide.

"That will be $49.95 please."

I took out my wallet and it was enchanted to have as much money as I needed. I took out 50 dollars and gave it to her. She looked surprised then relieved. Probably thought we were gonna steal the candy.

"Here is your change 1 nickel."

I took the nickel and put it in my wallet while Alex took the bag of candy.

"Thank you…... Sally Jackson." I read from her name tag.

"You are very welcome. Have a good day and don't forget to brush."

After we left we went to the park and sat on the bench and started to eat the candy. It was really good. After we felt as if we ate another piece we would explode we left to find somewhere to stay.

We decided to just sleep in the park tonight since it was warm and the stars were shining. I was able to see Orion and a new one that looked like a girl with a bow running across the sky. I stared at the sky for what felt like a couple of seconds before I fell a sleep.

I hope this one isn't too sort I will put Alex's pov in hte next chapter. please review and follow I am working on another story too called The Necklace check it out and Peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's pov**

The lady at the candy shop was very nice. She had the smell of the sea on her almost gone, but still there. Maybe she likes to go the ocean. When I fell asleep I dreamt of all the good times I had in the void some with dad others with Awol, but mostly of all the times I was with Order when he was good and fun to be around. I woke up with a smile on my face only to have it disappear. I looked around wondering where Awol went I couldn't see him or even any clue that would tell me which way he went. I started to get worried, did he ditch me, did dad take him and leave me and the worst thought was did order kill him. I started searching all around the park using my twin connection to contact him with my mind, but he wouldn't answer. After a couple of hours searching the area I was in I decided to take a break and sat on the bench we sat on last night. I sighed loudly and leaned my head back against the cool wood to stop the headache that was forming. I heard foot steps come by the bench and looked up to see someone standing over me. I sit up and look to see it be the lady from the candy shop Sally Jackson.

"May I" She asks pointing to the seat besides me

I nod my head yes and she sits down.

"What are you doing out here so early?" She asks me.

"My brother and I slept in the park under the stars. They were beautiful and it was so warm." I answered

"Where is your brother or where is your family for that matter. If you need a place to stay you can stay with me until we find your family, if that's okay,"

"My brother disappeared last night I have no clue where he went and my family is gone."

Sally looked at me sadly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Would you like to stay with me I have room? You could meet my son when he gets out of school which is next week. His name is Percy. What's yours by the way?"

I hesitated a little because I didn't know her hat well, but she was telling the truth.

"My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex." I said

"That's a nice name, so would you like to stay with me I could help you look for your brother too? What's his name?"

"His name is Icarus." I answered. "If you don't mind I would love to stay with you."

"Great. Here come with me, I was on my way to work, but I can go in late there will be other there today." She said as she took my hand and led me back to herself. Hopefully I would Find Awol.

Hope you liked it I will try to get percy in soon, but I had to get Alex to go to his house so percy would find out heis related to the gods in a way, but he just thinks he is a child of the big three. Anyway please review Chapter 3 will be coming soon and I will be working on this story more then The Necklace, but if you want the next chapter leave a review about it and thats it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 3**

**Sally's pov**

It's been a week since I brought Alex to stay with me and we still have not found his brother. I mean he is such a nice boy and I couldn't bear seeing him sleep in the park by himself. I am actually very exited because today is the day Percy comes home and he will finally meet Alex. An hour before I went to pick up Percy I decided to go pick up some lunch for the three of us. After I picked up lunch I drove to his school as we ate lunch in the car.

"DING DONG"

There goes the bell he should be here soon. Right after I finished that thought all the kids started streaming out. Until I saw a Boy with Jet black hair the same color as Alex's. It was Percy he saw me and came right over and got in the front seat we hugged for a second then I asked him about his school year which he replied as boring and agonizingly slow. I looked back at Alex and Percy followed my gaze until they settled on Alex in the back seat looking out the window.

"This is Alex, Percy and Alex this is my son Percy."

Percy held out his hand and Alex shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Percy said

"You too, your mom has told me all about you." Alex replied "That camp you go to seems really fun."

As he said that Percy froze before forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah it is fun, but some times wish that I could just stay home for the summer."

_And I know you have all been waiting for this so here it is_

**Awol's pov**

I woke up in a room and had know clue as to where I am. I stretched and looked around to see I was in a room with a boarded up window. I got up and walked to the door and instead of walking out I put my ear to the door and listened. At first there was no sound and I almost opened the when I heard foot steps and they where getting louder. Then the door swung opened and I came face to face with a human with a dog head and nasty looking claws** [A/N I forgot what they were called] **I backed up and almost fell to the ground because it was not expecting me to be right at the door. I steadied its self then stood up straight then grabbed my arm and led my down a short hallway to a room full of monsters and a picnic table with a bunch what I think were demi-gods. I brought me past those then pushed me to the ground at someone's feet. I got up quickly and brushed all the dirt off me.

"You should start sweeping the floor more often" I said as I brushed the dirt of my elbows. I looked up when I heard a steely chuckle. I looked right into the gold eyes of none other than Kronos. When I averted my eyes from his gaze I looked at his face and realized this was how he looked. A 17 year boy with curly pale blond hair and with his scythe at his side.

"You look young for an old guy like yourself" I said with out thinking. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands with my eyes opened wide. I thought he would chop me up with hi scythe or freeze me in time for ever, but all he did was chuckle. I looked up at him confused. And I bet you are confused too. A son of Chaos scared of a puny titan. Well first off I haven't mastered time yet only the four elements (water, earth, fire and air). And as far as swords play I have only mastered the basic moves off blocking, rolling, avoiding and stab. Not that much offense. We were supposed to work on it before me and my brother got sent away. So there was really no chance for me defeating him.

"You are brave for someone so young. You will make a nice addition to the army."

"What army?" I asked.

"The one around you. See the gods have been ruling for too long and also since they chopped my up in millions of pieces and through me in the deepest darkest parts of tarturous [I think that's how you spell it] I have decided that I want revenge. To overthrow the _oh so mighty gods_." He said mockingly.

"They hurt you on purpose." I asked not knowing the whole story and never bothering to at all. Kronos thought for a second before answering.

"Yes young hero, if you fight with me I will see to it that you will become the greatest hero's to ever live."

After he said that I got real mad that the gods would do such a horrible thing to someone and my once silver eyes turned pure black including the purple. I was going to take down the gods. I didn't care about being the greatest hero, just to do what was right.

Hope you enjoyed it took me a while to write it and my arms are tired right now. I will post chapter 4 tomorrow hopefully it will have percy's and alex's pov and maybe camp half blood if I get that far well thats it bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's pov**

When we got home I was half expecting to see a bunch of toys in my room, but it was just like I left it. Now I was confused why was this kid here and how come my mom didn't tell me about him? I thought as I dumped all my stuff on my bed and slowly put it all away and new stuff in my bag for camp. After I walked out into the kitchen to see blue cookies on the counter fresh from the oven.

"mmmmmmm" I muttered to my self. I looked over to the table to see Alex sitting there by himself playing with a bracelet.

"That's a cool bracelet where did you get it?" I asked trying to start a conversation. He didn't answer at first. He then looked me in the eyes for the first time, for me to see they were gold and what looked like a purple tint in the black. Right as I saw the gold I thought of only one person who had gold eyes, Kronos. I backed away slowly and turned and put my hand in my pocket around my sword just in case and grabbed a cookie to look less suspicious.

"My dad gave it to me before he left me." He answered.

His voice startled me I was expecting to hear Kronos' cold voice answer back. I relaxed a little bit, but still kept my hand on my pen just in case he attacked. Maybe this is one of his kids that he abandoned, but why would he give him a bracelet. Maybe he is a spy.

"Hey can I see your bracelet?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, but took it of his wrist. As soon as he did it turned into a pure black sword. I instantly took out riptide holding it ready for the kid to attack, but all he did was drop the sword and jump back. Now I was really confused. He was a spy for Kronos, he had a sword in his hands and he drops it.

"If you're a spy for Kronos why aren't you attack ing me?" I asked.

"I have no idea how you know chronos, but I am not his spy I'm his friend." He answered so he was a spy and I was right for once. I looked down at where his sword was, but it was know longer there.

"Where did your sword go?" I asked.

I followed his gaze to his wrist where there was now the bracelet he had just changed into a sword.

**Alex's pov**

I kept wondering why he called me spy I was his friend and how in the world did he know chronos I mean he barely ever leaves his house never mind the void. I was also wondering why the bracelet my dad gave me turned into the most awesome sword ever and he didn't tell me. After the sword turned back into a bracelet I looked up at Percy who still had his sword raised ready to attack.

"Percy I'm not a traitor I just want to find my brother then wait until my dad comes and gets me.' I said.

Percy still had his sword raised and he took a step closer to me and he had this look on his face as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Who are you? Who is your father? What do you want from us?" He asked.

"My name is Alexander Falcon Universe. My dad is Chronos the primordial and I want nothing from you all I want is my brother and to leave after you mom was nice enough to let me stay here." I said as calmly as you can get with a sword at your throat.

He looked at me even more con fused then before. Then it quickly turned to anger.

"Get out of my house _now."_ He said slow and clear.

I got out of the chair and backed out of the house slowly with my hands up in surrender. Once I got outside I shut the door and I felt more empty tan I ever felt before. I walked slowly to the park with my hands in my pocket, my hood up and my head down. I walked right up to the bench I sat on with my brother and Sally Jackson. I slowly slid down until I was laying on it. I put my arm under my head and fell asleep with tears in my eyes. My brother is gone. My dad is in war and can't come get me. My only friend on earth is gone, all because I got pushed out by her son accusing me of being a traitor, a spy.

I just updated, so I fixed a few things I messed up. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 5**

**At CampHalf Blood, Percy's pov**

After I kicked out Alex I had to tell my mom he left to find his brother somewhere else. She looked sad, but she accepted it. I did feel pretty bad for having to lie, but I felt like I had too. When I got there I was planning on asking what a primordial was and ask her if Kronos was actually a Titan. I was really confused about that now, but Annabeth would clear it up. After a while of thinking I finally saw Pelus the dragon curled around the pine tree that once held my friend prisoner. And there on the tree was the Golden Fleece. And next to the tree was Annabeth. I got out of the car and ran up to her.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said

"Hey seaweed Brain." She chuckled.

We started walking back to camp to say hi to all of my friends. We first found Conner and Travis pranking the Ares cabin. They were in for it. I had to hold back a laugh as we walked by them. Next was Katie in the strawberry fields. After I said hi to all of them I went to go tell Chiron I was here and ask Annabeth and him at the same time about primordials.

"Hey Chiron can I talk to you and Annabeth privately?" I asked.

"Of course. Come both of you. We can talk in my office."

We all walked to his office and I was a little nervous to ask because I didn't want to sound stupid.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chiron asked me.

"What's a primordial? And I thought Kronos was a Titan?" I asked.

Even Annabeth looked confused now. Chiron looked disturbed. None would answer.

"Soooo…"I said to break the silence.

"Kronos is indeed a Titan, but Chronos is a primordial….." Chiron answered.

"But what is a primordial" Me and Annabeth asked at the same time.

"A primordial are the beings that ruled before the gods and the titans."

"Ooooohhhhhhh." Replied Annabeth.

"Where did you here about this Percy?" Asked Annabeth.

"My mom found this kid walking in the park and she brought him home cause he didn't have anywhere to stay and he was looking for his brother and when I asked who is dad was he said it was Chronos and I thought he said Kronos and yeah." I replied

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth.

"Percy, I need you and Annabeth to find this boy and bring him here. He needs to stay safe and we could get some answers."

"Ok when do we leave?' I asked.

"When ever you two are ready." He replied.

After we left and packed a bag with some ambrosia we left in search of Alex.

"Where do you think he could be?" Asked Annabeth.

"Well my mom found him in the park so he could be there." I answered.

"Then we should check there first."

How was it? I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes. If you got confused on the last chapter about chronos being his dad I added the part I forgot to put in. Anyway please follow and review. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Awol's pov**

I was training with Kronos learning more about attacking and how to use my reflexes better. He has come to like me, so he decided to give me his blessing. I felt weird, like I could just snap my fingers and everybody would freeze. I probably felt like that because I could. My hair turned the color of Gold from his blessing and I'm getting used to the new me, black eyes and gold hair. Never thought I could change so much. Kronos also taught me how to control time and it was easier than I thought. All I had to do was think about them moving what ever speed I want and they would. I was very exited cause tonight was the night we would launch the first attack and I would be leading one of the groups. I had 1 hour to get ready. I decided to get my armor on and strap my dagger to my side. I figured out shortly that the bracelets are both weapons. On my left hand I have a dagger which is made out of the toughest asteroid ever with all medal ever mad swirling around on the blade. The handle was black with a purple wrapped tightly and a silver line going down the middle of the width of the clothe. The other bracelet turns into a celestial bronze sword with the fire from the sun inside it. I chose Aether the primordial of light and upper air. My necklace is a bow that is silver with a dark purple outline. I chose Artemis as my favorite goddess. Although I don't like the goods she is still my favorite (I read stories about them). The hour is almost up. I think all just go get my group together. Now where could they be?

"Hey Ethan, do you know where group 3 is?" I asked.

"Yeah, there outside waiting. We have decided to leave early so you might want to get going."

"What about you." I asked

"Well since you chose to lead a group he wanted someone with so he doesn't have to waste his energy so I'm just waiting for him."

"Well see you there then." I said as I jogged outside.

All of the monsters that were in my group were sitting down while the demi-gods were pacing.

"Okay guys lets get going." I yelled.

And we set off to our position to attack the empire statehouse.

**Annabeth's pov**

I wasn't so sure that the kid would be in the park, but it was the only lead that we had. As the park came in view I saw someone sitting on the bench.

"Is that him?" I said pointing the figure on the bench.

"I don't know." He answered "Come on lets walk faster."

As we got closer my hopes plummeted. On the bench was some guy talking on the phone. I looked around to notice that nobody else was in the park.

**Alex's pov**

When I woke up the next morning I decided to check out the parts of town I didn't check before to see if my brother was there. And guess what he wasn't. So I made my way back to the park to see some guy sitting on the bench talking on his phone. I kept walking past him and just kept walking until my stomach started to rumble. I looked up to see where I was to see the Candy store where Sally Jackson worked. I decided to go in and say bye before I decide to check another town.

I know that these two are not as long as the others, but I want to get a lot of chapters in before I start the next story(which will be a sequel to this one).


	7. Chapter 7

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's pov**

"Oh great he's not here."

I got a little worried because Kronos was planning on attacking tonight. The campers were getting there armor on then heading out while me and Annabeth found Alex. Where else did he go? Oh I know!

"Let's check the candy shop." I said

"Percy now's not the time to get candy." Annabeth scolded.

"No! My mom said he liked candy and also he said my mom was nice and never got to say goodbye." I said proudly.

"Nice thinking Seaweed Brain." She said jokingly. "Lets go quick so if he is there he doesn't leave before we get there."

We then started running on the path to the candy shop.

**Alex's pov**

When I got to the door I hesitated before I went in. She will probably freak out when she finds out I'm not human. Although her son smelled like I was right next to the beach. Maybe he could be a son of Pontus Or most likely Poseidon. After that thought I walked in the store and she just happened to be at the counter. I grabbed a bag of gummy worms and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, did you get everything you need?" She asked without looking up.

"Yes I did." I answered.

She looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Alex! I thought you went looking for your brother in another area."

"Well I am, but I am leaving later tonight. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with you and goodbye." I said. "And I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?" She asked uncertainty.

"What do you think of the gods? My guess would be you like Poseidon the best."

"What made you think he would be my favorite?" She questioned me.

"Well you smell like the sea. Also I know all about Percy being one of their kids. So is it Poseidon?" I asked.

"Yes it is. How do you know about the gods is one of them your parent?"

"My father told me about them, but no none of them is my father."

"Then who is it?" She asked.

I hesitated before I answered. "My fathers name is Chronos, but with a C and he is not the Titan Kronos with K." I answered.

She got pale at first then confused.

"Who is Chronos with a C?"

"Do you know about Gaea and Ouranus?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well they are primordials and Chronos is one of them." I answered."

"So your brother Icarus does he have the same dad as you."

"No. His dad is Aether primordial of light and upper air, Son of Chaos and is also Ouranos's dad." I answered.

"So he's not your brother." She asked confused.

"Well in a way he is."

**Ding Dong. **I looked over to see who was at the door to see none other than Percy Jackson. Great now he's come to kick me out of here too, then probably Manhattan as well. I looked at the ground.

"Well bye Sally." I said as I headed to the door.

I left the candy on the counter and walked towards the door.

"Wait." Yelled Percy.

I turned towards Percy and looked him in the eyes then I looked at the girl next to him.

"What" I asked.

"We need your help." Percy pleaded.

I looked at him confused what could I possibly do to help him.

"With what?"

"Well Kronos, the Titan is attacking Olympus and we don't have that much allies and you being the son of Chronos and all you could be a big help." Percy said.

"Percy, we came her to take him to camp to keep him safe not put him in…." The girl never got to finish before I interrupted.

"I help you, just as long as you help me find my brother afterwards." I said.

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads yes.

"Ok then we should get going the invasion will be starting soon" Said Percy

"Do you have a weapon you can use?" Asked Annabeth.

I shook my head yes and Percy had a small smile on his face.

"Ok let's go." Said Percy.

And we ran out the door and to the battle.

Please review and follow I would very much appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 8**

**Awol's pov**

As we were getting into position I heard another group yell a battle cry and charged in. I kept my group quiet and while that group was distracting the archers I led my group around and into the woods. Only two small monsters were killed, but the rest of us are fine. We made are way to the corner of a store. I then led us down the street quietly. Now only the small monsters the demi-gods and I were left. We were only 50 feet away when I heard a cry from the back of the group and then another. Someone with an invisibility item was killing my group. I snapped my fingers and everybody froze just as another group member was killed. I walked over and found that the girl had an invisibility cap on. I ripped it off and put it in my pocket. The girl was staring at me with her eyes wide. I unfroze time and told my team to go help the others. I took out my dagger and she got in a ready stance when I heard movement behind me. I pretended not to notice then at the last second side stepped and rolled out of the way as the girl tried to stab me. I then went on defense when I decided I was wasting too much time as I disarmed the boy and knocked out the girl as she hesitated. I then ran to regroup what was left of it.

**Percy's pov**

When I saw Annabeth with a scared look in his eyes I new I needed to help. I went up behind the kid who looked around 10 years old and had know clue how he could scare Annabeth even I couldn't do that. I got ready to hit the kid with the flat of my blade, but he side stepped then rolled away from Annabeth's dagger. Both of us were trying to land a scratch on him, but couldn't now I was scared. And before I knew it I was disarmed and Annabeth was lying on the ground knocked out. I carry her to an Apollo camper and run after the kid which I see now standing by Kronos on the bridge. How did he get there so fast? As I get closer I see other Apollo campers holding them back and the Minotaur knocking campers into the river below. I charge at it and dodge the first strike, roll behind it and stab it in the back. I stand up and watch the first monster I ever fought turn to dust. I look over at Kronos to see the kid is standing on the edge of the bridge over looking the battle. I walk up to face Kronos and he just laughs.

"So Jackson I see you still want to defend the gods."

"Why would I want to help you would not keep your promise to keep anyone safe. Once you are done with them you will simply throw them away." I said with my anger rising.

The boy that was standing on the wall of the bridge looked at me. Something about him seemed familiar. He jumped off the wall and walked forward.

"Do I know you" I asked.

"Well I just fought you I would think you would remember someone just tried to kill you." He answered

"You look like someone I know. Oh I know Alex. Are you his brother?"

He looked shocked that I knew his brother.

"How do you know my brother? If you hurt him I swear that I will _kill_ you!" He said his eyes turning to slits.

"Enough with the reunion." Kronos said as he took out his sword.

"Your brother is fine he is with the Demeter cabin fighting. He's been looking for you, you know." I said as I blocked one of Kronos's strikes.

He relaxed then a look of worry came on his face.

" Kronos I am leaving your group take away your blessing I don't care and I don't need it." Alex's brother said.

Kronos became very angry, he snapped his fingers then his once golden hair turned black once again.

"Percy…..sword…ground." That's all I heard as Kronos tackled Alex's brother to the ground and threw him off the bridge. I didn't know how it would help, but I had no other idea. I jumped up in the air and slammed my sword riptide into the ground causing an earthquake on the bridge.

"RETREAT" Kronos yelled as the bridge started falling apart. I smiled widely at that and looked back to see the Apollo cabin cheering.

"Until next time Jackson." Kronos sneered.

I turned back and started walking back to our base which was the empire state building wondering how I was going to tell Alex his brother got thrown 100 feet off a bridge into the water.

Thankyou to all the people who have been reading this story please review and !


	9. Chapter 9

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 9**

**Alex's pov**

I was fighting with the Demeter Cabin they were good fighters I guess. I had to freeze time a couple of times. I was in the front so nobody got killed, but some dig get scratches or burn marks, but nothing fatal. When all of a sudden they started to retreat.

"YEAH TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MONSTERS" I yelled as they retreated.

We all started heading back to the base and the Demeter campers were cheering my name. Or they gave me high fives or a pat on the back. They were all very nice. I think we are all doing well. I look around and see Percy. I run over to him and tell him about the success in the tunnel.

"Nobody died only minor injuries. No monsters got past either. They all retreated for some reason." I said.

"Great! You should stay at camp with us after the battle you could become a very good fighter."

"Thanks. I'll think about it." I said.

"So about you brother…. What did he look like?" He asked.

"He looks just like me black hair, same face, but with different colored eyes." I answered.

"Well I just met him."

"What, where is he." I said looking around.

"Well he was working for Kronos, but he switched sides and Kronos threw him over the side of the bridge."

I was mad at first. I clenched my fists and my eyes grew black. Percy took a step back.

"I'm so sorry I was too shocked to move and I just watched as it happened I should have acted quicker."

I was devastated my brother id now truly gone. I tilted my head to the ground and walked off the empire state building leaving Percy standing there by himself.

**Percy's pov**

I was mad at myself. I just watched as he got thrown to his death. Just like what happened to Bianica. I wanted to just throw my self in front of a moving train, but I couldn't because there were still people to fight for the gods, my parents, Annabeth, Alex. When I told him I thought he would try to kill me, but all he did was walk away. I slowly made my way back to the base when Annabeth started walking next to me.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?"

"Do you remember how we were supposed to find Alex's brother?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well I found him."

"Yeah so. Come on why are you so depressed?"

"Well he got thrown off the bridge by Kronos."

She gasped and looked down at her feet.

"Did you tell Alex?" She asked as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, he got really mad. He didn't say anything then left."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Maybe we should talk to him. He probably feels alone right now." She said.

"I think we should let him cool off first, I mean did you see what his brother could do."

"Fine, but tomorrow morning go talk to him."

"Okay."

-ŁĪŇĔ ƁƦĔĄĶĔ-

**Next Morning Still Percy's pov**

I was a little nervous about talking to Alex. I was still thinking that when I least expect he will attack. I put all the bad thoughts aside and walked up to where Alex was sitting.

"Hey." I said.

He looked up at me and gave a small smile. Oh, thank the gods he doesn't hate me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"As good as I can be." He answered in a shaky voice.

"Just so you know your brother died a hero. He saved everybody on that bridge. He told me what to do, how to cause the bridge to break."

His eyes got brighter and he had a real smile on his face this time.

"Thank you." He said.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure."

We got up and went to go find something to eat.

I might not be able to post anything tomorrow because i been pushing my homework aside and I have to do it all tomorrow so enjoy and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's pov**

When I woke up well rested, I went to go find Percy. I checked his room and when he wasn't there I checked to see if he was in Alex's room. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I tried again, but still no one answered, so I opened the door to see the room empty. I decided to get something to eat then continue to look for them. I walked to the kitchen. When I got close I could here laughter. Now who could that be? I walked into the kitchen to see Alex and Percy talking and laughing. Well at least there feeling better.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked.

They both looked at me surprised. I guess I scared them. Hahaha.

"Percy told a funny story to me."

"About what?"

"About the time the pizza guy got lost and ended up on the beach.

I smiled at that. That was funny. We had to use the mist to make him forget and stuff. At that thought I burst out laughing. A second later they both joined me. I joined them for breakfast and we shared some more good stories we had.

"Guys you need to see this." An Aphrodite camper said.

"It's so beautiful."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Just come on and see it for your self."

We walked out of the kitchen to see white balls bursting in mid air.

"What are those?" Asked Percy.

"They are attacking." Said Alex

I looked at him then back at the balls more closely to see something attack the ball and causing it to explode.

"How did you know?" Asked Percy.

"When I was with my dad the same thing happened except more powerful attacks." He answered.

"If they are attacking then we should get ready." Said Percy. "Sierra (the Aphrodite camper) I want you to go gather everybody up with Alex. Annabeth and I will go out and stall if they come to close, now go."

They took off down the hall to go gather everybody while me and Percy took off to the elevator to stall if necessary.

**Alex's pov**

"EVERYBODY GET TO POSITIONS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. CONNER AND TRAVIS HURRY GO, GO, GO. MOVE IT." I yelled out as we were running through the hall.

"I think that's everybody Alex." Said Sierra.

I nodded my head and we took of to go stand by Percy.

"DO you see anybody?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

"SCREECH"

I covered my ears just like everybody else. Once it stopped I started looking around for the source.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Percy.

I looked around until I found what I was looking for. There in the distance was the Drakon. I pointed at what I saw, but was too shocked to say anything. Percy's gaze followed where I was pointing and gasped as did everybody else. When Percy didn't say anything I started giving out orders.

"Hephaestus cabin set up traps outside the door. Apollo cabin and the huntress's will stay back and fire at any monster or demi-god that gets to close. Demeter and Hermes attack on the left side. Aphrodite, Persephone and Athena campers on the right. Me, Percy and Annabeth will go after the beast. Now GO." I yelled.

All the campers and hunters cheered as they ran to their positions to get ready. I had to drag Percy and Annabeth with me as I ran over to the Drakon. As we got closer it landed with a loud THUMP. I took out my sword as did Percy and Annabeth. At the sight of the blades it snapped at me. I rolled out of the way only to be swatted out of the air by its tail. I smashed into the building which by the way really hurt. I pushed all the debris off of me and walked out of the hole I created. I saw Annabeth looking at me with relief on her face and Percy on its neck climbing to its head. He slammed his sword into its eye and with a loud shriek he was thrown off. As he was about to fall face first into concrete a blur of purple came out of nowhere and caught him setting him safely on the ground. The blur continued to move as if it was floating. It move quickly dodging the creatures tail and acid spit, landing on its head. It took out a dagger which seemed so familiar and drove it into the other eye. The monsters scales lifted revealing openings to attack which the boy also known as the purple blur drove his blade yet again in to its neck at the new opening. As the Drakon started to crumble the boy turned into the purple blur and landed right in front of me. The boy had a hood up, so I couldn't see his face and his dagger was gone.

"Thank you for saving me, but who are you?" Asked Percy.

The boy turned his head towards Percy and took off his hood and by the look of confusion on Percy's face he didn't know him. I could only see the back of his head so I had no idea who he was.

"Are you a child of Artemis?" Asked Annabeth.

"And why would you think that?" Asked the boy amused.

I knew that voice, but I just couldn't match it to anyone.

"Your eyes are silver. The only one I know to have eyes like that is Lady Artemis." Answered Annabeth.

As they continued there conversation it all clicked the dagger, the voice it was all familiar to me because it all belonged to my one and only brother.

"ICARUS"

I was thinking about adding more, but decided to leave it like that. I'll let you keep imagining what happens next until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and favorite. Oh and for the other book I'm writing The Necklace I might be adding a new chapter within this week. Peace!:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 11**

_I know I haven't done his pov in a while, but here it is!_

**Icarus's pov**

As I fell from the bridge I was surprisingly relaxed. I guess it could be the fact that I am Aether champion or that I helped out for the good before I died. Wait Aether is the primordial of upper air which means I'm in his domain. I concentrated on the air below me to catch me before I hit the water. To get more control over my thought I closed my eyes and concentrated on my will to survive. All of a sudden the roar of the wind in my ear stopped and at first I thought I was dead, but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was floating 10 inches from the surface of the water. I pumped my fists in the air and lost my concentration and mad a small splash as I fell into the water. Luckily I was a good swimmer and swan to the shore and lade on the warm sand and fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day I woke up from a deafening roar. I jumped to my feet and pulled out my dagger and checked my surroundings. I looked up just in time to see what looked like a Drakon flying over head. I totally forgot about the war. I took off my soaking wet jacket off through it on the ground I was going to do the same to my sweatshirt when I had this feeling I needed to stretch out my shoulders. I pushed my shoulders out only to hear a small swishing noise. I turned around with my dagger ready, but no one was there. I turned my head and gasped on my back were magnificent dark purple wings with the length of at least 10 ft. So like double the size of me and that would be my wing span. I suddenly had an eardge (I'm a horrible speller so don't judge.) to fly. I let my instincts take over as I ran and jumped into the air spreading my wings and catching a gust of wind taking me high in the air I started doing flips and twirls getting a new feel for my wings. I yelled a loud whoop and dove down to where the Drakon landed. I watched from afar to see how it fought and who the demi-gods that were fighting it. When one Demi-god got thrown off the creatures head. I soon identified him as the kid from the bridge Percy Jackson. I dove off the house I was sitting on and caught him before he hit the ground I set him in the ground gently and flew past the all the attacks it tried to get me with and landed on its head. I stabbed it in the non injured eye all of its scales flew up I used that to my advantage and stabbed it in the neck. I then flew off his head as it slowly turned to dust and landed in font of my shocked little brother.

"Thank you for saving me, but who are you?" Asked Percy.

I turned and looked off him when I realized my hood was up. I slowly took it down and looked him in the eye. He must not recognize. My hair had turned back to the gold color for some reason, but my eyes turned back to their normal color, silver.

"Are you a child of Artemis?" Asked Annabeth.

"And why would you think that?" I asked amused.

"Your eyes are silver. The only one I know to have eyes like that is Lady Artemis." Answered Annabeth.

"Well in a way you are right. Since I have no mother I adopted her as my own. My eyes soon turned silver after that. She must have accepted my request." I answered.

What I said was actually true. I wanted to help as many people as I could. So I asked became the champion of Aether. He accepted. So when my father told me I would be going to earth I wanted to become one of there champions. So I read some stories about them and I liked Artemis the best, so I requested for her to be my adoptive mother since I was born from just my father sort of like Zeus and Athena. She must have accepted because I later developed silver eyes. I was born with black eyes with stars floating in them. If I get really mad my eyes turn back to the black with stars. After that when Aether accepted me they became bright blue in the morning then dark blue at night. The rest of my thoughts were ruined when my brother finally figured out who I was.

"ICARUS"

I turned to look at him with a grin on my face. I was happy to see my brother again and by the enthusiasm I could here coming from him he was happy too.

"ALEX" I yelled as I gave him a big hug.

"About time you remember me." I said sarcastically.

They all looked shocked, but relieved to see me.

"H-h-how are you alive." Percy forced out. "I mean I'm glad you are okay, but I saw you get thrown off the brid….."

"How were you_ floating _up there?" My brother asked cutting off Percy.

"Well to answer both of your questions I will need to tell you later." As I pointed at the campers fighting for there lives at the door.

As I looked around to see the doors were open, but the campers looked frightened and Kronos was no where to be seen.

"Kronos got in." I said "We need to get there quickly."

"Even if we run up we will never get there in time." Said Percy.

"Who said anything about walking? And before you ask I will _not _be flying anybody up either.

They all looked at me confused.

"I am the champion of Aether so I will be using the light to transport us to the thrown room now all of you hold hands." I said as I took my brothers hand and flashed us to the thrown room.

As we flashed in I saw Kronos facing Zeus's thrown with his sword raised above his head.

"_Yo Alex can you freeze time quickly, don't ask any questions just do it." _I spoke in my brother's mind.

He snapped his fingers and everybody froze except me and my brother. Just in time too because he just started to swing his sword down. Me and my brother walked up to him and faced him the other way. My brother released his hold on time and Kronos swung his sword down into the ground inches from my feet.

"Now Kronos did you really think you could get away with this when my brother is the champion of the primordial Chronos." I sneered.

At first he just stood there shocked then it quickly changed to anger. He swung his sword wildly at me which I easily avoided. My bother had already gotten Ethan to change sides as he yelled the weakness to me. By then Percy had joined me and Annabeth, my brother and Ethan were watching the gods losing there fight against Typhoon. **[A/N In this story Poseidon was never attacked by Oceanus and was therefore helping the other gods with Typhoon.] **I risked the chance of looking out the broken window and saw how badly they were losing.

"Alex, come take my spot I'll be right back." I yelled as I ran and jumped out of the window. I looked back to see my brother and Annabeth joining Percy and slowly overwhelming Kronos.

I changed the eye color for Aether fro orange to blue. Please review. Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 12**

**Zeus's pov**

_I didn't think I would be using the any of the gods, but it could make it more interesting._

I wasn't worried until now. I could se the view of my home and I thought we could do it, but with home so close my hopes are now lost.

"Don't give up yet honey we still have a chance." Hera spoke softly in my mind.

"Thank you" I replied sadly.

I was beginning to regain my hope when Apollo was knock out of his chariot. Artemis started to go for him.

"No!" I thundered "We will need all the help we can get."

She looked mad, but got back up and started fighting. When I looked down I expected to see a cloud of dust from were Apollo fell, but all I saw was a blur of purple carrying something towards us. Not now. We don't need another enemy. But to my surprise the purple blur got closer until I saw a boy flying to us holding an unconscious Apollo. He put him in his chariot and it took off to Olympus while the boy flew over to me.

"Are you Zeus the leader here?" Asked the boy.

"Yes. And who might you be?" I asked as I shot a bolt of lightning at Typhoon.

"My name is Icarus and I'm here to help." He answered.

"How can you a mortal help when all of us Olympians together can't defeat him?" I asked confused yet curious.

"Like this." He said.

I watched as he closed his eyes and I felt a powerful wind blow. So powerful it pushed back Typhoon. He then raised his hands so they were level with his shoulders. At first nothing happened, but then his hands started glowing and forming a ball of fire hotter than the sun. I back away as they grew bigger and hotter. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and they were all black except the very middle of his eyes were bright orange. He had a wicked grin on his face as he clapped his hands together with the 2 orbs and a beam shot out and hit Typhoon in the center of his forehead blasting him into golden dust. The gust of wind slowed and blew the dust straight into Tarturous (I don't know how to spell it). When the wind stopped I looked over at were the boy floated, but he was gone. I looked down to see him falling. I was about to go and try to catch him, but Artemis beat me to it. She chased after him and caught him before he hit the ground. She then lade him at her feet and flew towards Olympus. Me and the rest of the gods flashed in to see the throne room trashed and 4 kids looking out the window in amazement.

"Ahem." I said to get there attention.

They all spun around with their swords at the ready. They lowered their weapons then bowed to us.

"Rise hero's" I said.

"Um…. Excuse me Lord Zeus, but my brother was out there did you happen to see him." Said the boy standing next to Poseidon's son.

Before I could answer Artemis came flying in with the powerful child at her feet. She landed by her throne and lifted the boy out and put him on the floor. He was pale, but he was still breathing.

"ICARUS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He demanded.

Before I could answer the boy got up and ran to is brother. The boy checked his pulse and relaxed a little bit, but tensed back up when Apollo flashed in the room with an icepack to his head.

"Ow my head! I think I'm hallucinating guys. Tell me is there a man standing in the corner over there." He asked.

At first I thought he did hit his head to hard, but when I looked in the corner where he was pointing and saw an outline of a man standing in the shadows.

"Who goes there?" I yelled as I grabbed my master bolt and stood up.

"No need to hurt yourself Zeus, but I came for my kids." The man in the corner said as he walked out and stood by the exit.

"Answer my quest…" I tried to say before I got interrupted.

"Dad?" Asked the boy on the floor or as we found out, Icarus.

He slowly got to his feet with the help of his brother and they both walked over to the man.

"Are you lord Aether?" Asked Annabeth.

Now why would she think that he and the rest of his kind faded eons ago? The man looked up at the question. He looked at the to boys in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"No my dear. I'm sorry, but he couldn't make it. I am Chronos. I believe my champion has told you about me." Chronos replied.

"C…C… Chronos, but he and all the others faded back in the beginning of time." I said with a worried look on my face.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong Zeus. We can not actually fade. You see we are_ all _the powers you all use. Like I am time. Chronos just adopted part of my power. I am his power."

Now I was really worried.

"Now Alex and Icarus need to come with me his father has requested that they take Per-cy and Anniebeth." He said.

"Um not to be rude, but my name is Ann_a_beth." She said.

"Sorry about that, so would you and who ever Percy is please come with me?" He asked.

They both looked back at their parents and when they didn't do anything they looked over at Icarus and Alex. Alex nodded his head and Icarus waved them over with his hand. They put brave smiles on and walked over.

"WAIT!" I yelled as they were about to leave.

Chronos looked at me annoyed and I gulped.

"What do you need I do not have all day. Oh wait I do, but that's not the point. Please ask what ever you were going to ask or don't."

I licked my lips and cleared my throat.

"W…who is p…parents?" I stuttered.

Chronos looked at the boys and Icarus stepped out unsteadily. When he recomposed himself he looked at me then all the other gods each in turn.

"My father is very powerful. So if you annoy him or make him mad I swear the quonsequences won't be good." He said before continuing. "My dad is Lord Chaos. Now he does not like people asking for things like information or requests. So I would advise that you not to ask for anything. Now we should get going."

And with that Chronos flashed them all out. Olympus was silent. I slowly sunk back in my chair and we all waited for them to return.

I hope you like it, I did add a little twist at the end, but don't worry there is more for this story. I would say 1 to 2 more chapters before I start working on my other story The Necklace so when i'm done with this I would be thankful if you would check it out so far there 3 chapters. They might be boring, but I haven't gotten to the action scenes or the good parts, but any way please review, follow or whatever. Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Percy's pov**

I was surprised, shocked and very happy that I was one of the two that Chaos, yes Lord Chaos creator of the universe wanted to see. I was having a hard time resisting jumping up in the air and yelling in your BIG FAT FACE ZEUS. Although I was also kind of nervous that he would be mad at me for kicking him out of my house when he did nothing wrong. When Chronos asked if we were coming I was shocked. I also thought that his voice we be cold and heartless, but is was full of enthusiasm and jokes. I looked at my dad to see what I was supposed to do, but he was to shocked to do anything so instead I looked up at Alex and Icarus. They gave us encouraging motions so we decided to go. When we got to where ever they were taking us, I don't really know what I was expecting I guess something like Olympus, butt boy was I wrong. The city was gorgeous. The stars were shining and you could make out the shape of the actual star. That was probably cause of how close they all were. I looked around the city to see fields of food I've never seen before. There were flowers and all types of trees just everywhere you looked. The buildings were shiny black to sunshine yellow. I'm mean they had all the colors of the rainbow plus more. You would think that would look ugly, but it isn't they place the house next to another house which just makes the house pop out. There were so many details on the houses like names, paintings and weird symbols. The best house was even better than Olympus. It was all pitch black with bright red, yellow dots and yellowish whit swirls which when I got closer realized the dots were stars and the swirls were galaxies and they must be showing what actually happened because they would move around explode and cause firework all over one area then new ones would appear. It was breathtaking. I turned around in a circle to look at it all over again when I spotted a group of people with what looked like dinosaurs.

"No fricking way" I said amazed.

Icarus and Alex stared at me and then where I was looking.

"You wanna go see them up close?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, and by the way you might meet a couple of people you might know and some gods you thought faded so don't freak out." Added Icarus.

I got a little confused how would we know anyone here? I decided to put all that aside for some other day.

"Heck yeah!" I answered "Let's go meet some dino's."

"Well you kids have fun looking around I'll tell your dad you made it her safely, but he wants to see _all_ of you a 3 and right now its 1 so you got 2 hours to go sightseeing." Chronos said before he flashed out.

"You know I was actually surprised it was him who came and got us. Even dad goes out more than he does and he only goes out every once per 100000000000000000000000000000000000 years. Well around that at least." Said Alex.

"Anyway let's go say hi to some of your old friends." Icarus said as he walked toward the group not leaving anytime to ask questions as I looked back Alex flashed away with an annoyed look on his face. As we got over there I didn't know any of the people there. When they took there hoods of me and Annabeth gasped. Our faces must have been pretty funny because everyone started laughing. But hey if a bunch of your friends that you thought died you would be shocked too.

"Wh…bu….I thought you guys died." Annabeth forced out.

"Well hello to you to Annabeth." Selena said jokingly.

They all started laughing.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked.

"I explain that." Said a guy in the back.

I turned to see a man in his early 20. When I looked back at my old friends I noticed the only ones not bowing were me Annabeth and Icarus.

"Hey dad. I see you ended the war." Said Icarus.

Annabeth gasped and bowed.

"Lord Chaos."

I looked at him and he nodded his head then frowned. Shoot I quickly got down and bowed.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly.

He looked at me and waved us up.

"Please don't call me Lord, Master or anything in that category. Also you don't have to bow my soldiers do it just to annoy me. (**When he said they did it just to annoy me I looked back to see grins on their faces.)**

Just treat me like you would treat a friend." He said and a smile returning to his face.

He looked at Icarus who was spacing. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me then his dad.

"Craaaap." He muttered as he looked at his watch. "Chronos I will get you for that." He yelled. Then he looked at his father and smiled.

"Please don't hurt me Master Chaos." He said in a childish voice as he bolted away from Chaos's grasp and took off down the street and stopped a couple miles away.

"It was Chronos's fault don't blame me he messed with time." He yelled from where he was standing. Then took off running again.

I looked at Chaos who was looking our group over when Icarus flashed back Chronos and they were both laughing. What I thought he was mad at him.

"Chronos did you and Alex play with the time." He asked annoyed. "I've been waiting in my office for the last hour waiting for you and the other two." He said with a glare that mad me want to curl up and die. I looked at the expressions on their faces and they both looked scared.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was just looking for you two. Said a voice behind them." They both turned around to see Icarus there or was that Alex. I am so confused they look so much alike and I couldn't see there eyes because they were both wearing sunglasses.

"Well we will discuss this later, we have already wasted enough time now lets go to my office. Said Chaos as he turned around.

Icarus and Alex were both giving each other death glares and looked they were having mental conversations. They kept glaring each other before Icarus broke out of the stare and walked with his head down towards Chaos. I guess the gods aren't the only family who has problems. At least the primordials aren't as serious. I walked up next to Alex.

"What's wrong with you and your brother." I asked.

"Well the gods have been waiting for you guys for the past five days and before you say anything time runs different here. You were only supposed to stay here for up to 10 minutes, but since me and Chronos messed with time it was longer than I expected. Now the Olympians think we kidnapped you and my brother is mad at me because I ruined the friendship between us." He said.

"Oh." I replied.

Now we were on our way to go talk to one angry creator of the universe and two mad kids of Chaos. What could go wrong?

How was it needed to add the family drama thing for the sequel to this don't worry it will make sense soon? Anyway please review, favorite and whatever else you want to do. Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 14**

**Alex's pov**

When my dad started to walk away I turned to see Icarus glaring at me. I thought he was just mad about the joke and getting him in trouble, but in a day or two he would forgive me and start laughing about it. So I played along and gave the same glare back.

"_Dude you are such an idiot!" _My brother yelled at me with our twin connection thing.

"_Come down it was just a joke."_ I told him calmly.

"_Did you __**forget**__ about the time change air-head? They have been here for __**5-whole-days **__and I can feel the gods hate and mistrust towards us. They think we kidnapped them and now our new allies are now our enemies." _He said as he walked off toward my dad.

**I'm going to skip the talk that Alex and Percy had.**

When we finally got to my dads office I took my seat next to my brother in the back. He didn't look to happy, but he didn't say anything. Percy and Annabeth came and sat in front of us. They looked really nervous. Truthfully I didn't blame them. Usually when I come here it is for some important info or when I do something stupid and get in trouble, but I haven't had to worry about that for the past couple weeks.

"Ok, right off to the reason you are all here. I know how good fighters you to are." As he pointed to Percy and Annabeth. "I want to make an offer for you two. You two would make great additions to the army. So when you die or if you choose after then next…. big thing to happen you can join my army, but just so you no you can say no and you don't have to make your decision any time soon."

Percy raised his hand and me and my brother could not help but laugh.

"_Hey man I'm sorry for messing with time I was being and idiot and not using my brain. I will try to fix it. Please forgive me." _I said to my brother.

He looked at me thinking of what to say to what I said.

"_Dude I can't believe you forgot about the time change. We have been gone for 3 weeks. Maybe if you used thought about what you were doing once in a while things wouldn't be like this." _He said then turned away from me. I saw him tense up a bit and sighed I was getting no where with him. I'll just have to wait for him cools down. While me and my brother were talking Percy, Annabeth and my dad were still continuing there conversation.

**Annabeth's pov**

I would have laughed at the fact that Percy was raising hid hand if I were not in front of the most powerful person in the world. Chaos raised one of his eyebrows and nodded his head to Percy signaling him to speak.

"What is your army for again and what is the next big thing you mentioned?" He asked.

"Well, my army is sort of like a response team. Something bad happens and they go to fix it. They help other planets in war or go on secret missions for me, but only if you are high ranking. As for the next big thing you will find out soon. If you really want to know ask the gods." Answered Chaos.

"Also I want to give you this if you ever need my kids or if you make up your mind." Chaos continued while giving Percy a card that was all black.

"What is this supposed to say?" Asked Percy.

"It doesn't say anything. It will start out white when you get back to earth. When you need to see us it will start getting darker the closer you get to one of the bases we have on earth and from there they will contact us and one of us will come and talk to you." Answered Icarus.

"Ok Icarus I think it is time we bring them back." Chaos said.

Icarus got up while Alex stayed seated. He motioned us to him. When I turned around to say bye to Chaos he was gone. Oh well. Maybe next time. We walked for a little bit until we were at the place where we first arrived. Icarus muttered something under is breath and a black swirl appeared.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah Icarus."

"I'm sorry for attacking you at the beginning and Annabeth I'm sorry for knocking you out. I guess I'll see you next time."

"It's fine." I said. "Are we just supposed to step through?"

"Yep, you will appear in the throne room in the shadows like where Chronos first appeared."

"Bye!" Me and Percy said at the same time.

"Bye, maybe I'll visit some time." Icarus said with a smile.

"I hope you do. I think I might miss having someone around who can cause more trouble than me." Percy said jokingly.

I let out a shaky breath and grabbed Percy's hand. I looked back to see Alex waving and Icarus smiling.

"BYE!" They both shouted.

I smiled then me and Percy stepped through the portal.

So how did you like it. I'm sorry if this one was shorter, but I had to get it in. I will be doing one more chapter for this then I'm going to be working on my other story so if you haven't read what is already up please do. I will most likely have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please review and favorite and what not. Peace!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Percy's pov **

When I stepped through I was immediately covered in darkness. When I finally blinked out all the black dots in my eyes I saw that I was in the throne room. All the gods were still sitting there accept Apollo who was probably driving the son mobile and Artemis who was most likely with her hunters. My dad and Athena looked the worst. I looked next to me to see Annabeth staring at the gods and realized I was still holding my hand she looked over at me and must of realized to because she dropped my hand and we both blushed. When I finally got my face to stop heating up. I stepped out of the shadows and Annabeth followed. I thought they would jump up and come running over to us or at least pay more attention, I could probably stand there for the rest of the night and they still would not have noticed me.

"Um hello, anybody thee...oww. Ugggg dad yoooour cru….shing me."

When my dad finally stopped breaking my bones I took a deep breath to get my blood flowing again. I looked over at Annabeth who looked to be having the same problems. I stifled a laugh and just smiled instead. I looked at my eyes and he seemed perfectly normal now, perfect tan, the sparkle to his eyes returned and his hair turned to the jet back wind swept hair. He seemed more relaxed too.

"Are you okay? Where were you? What happened?" My dad asked me.

"I'm fine, I was just sight seeing."

"FOR FIVE WHOLE DAYS." My dad yelled at me.

"Well Alex played a joke on his brother and that evolved messing with time and there is a big time difference there compared to here."

"And to answer your last question, Chaos wanted to ask me and Annabeth a question that we're still thinking about." I answered.

"What was the question" Asked Athena.

_"Percy don't tell them about them about our deal. It is meant for on the hero's we choose. Oh and if you were wondering this is Alex." _He said in my mind.

"I'm sorry, but I can't repeat it." I said.

Athena looked at me like she would look at a blueprint.

"I will find out sooner or later and I suggest it be sooner." She threatened me.

I was tempted to tell her because she could probably blast me to bits.

"I'm sorry, but it was enforced by Alex, Chronos's son and if you want him to break the ally bond that we have I suggest that you leave me and Annabeth alone." I stated.

The room went silent when I remembered the question I wanted to ask.

"What is the next big thing that is going to happen?" I asked.

The gods looked at each other nervously. Then Athena straightened up and looked proud of probably an idea of hers.

"We will give our information, _if_ you give us yours."

I thought about that for a minute.

"How about no, but I will find out sooner or later and I suggest it be sooner." I said the last part mockingly and Apollo my dad and a couple other Olympians started laughing.

Athena glared at me and was about to get up when Zeus yelled

"MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Athena growled at me then flashed out along with the other gods. I looked at Annabeth and held out my hand. She blushed, but took it. I started walking building up my courage. I stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Annabeth Chase, will you go out with me?"

She gasped and started tearing up. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I take that as a yes Wise Girl."

She laughed then punched my arm playfully.

"Yes I would love to go out with you Seaweed Brain."

I smiled then took her hand and headed to the elevator with my new girlfriend, What could go wrong.

**End**

I hope you like it. I am now finished with my first story. I will continue with this story in a sequel after I finish with my other story. Please check it out it's called The Necklace it has 3 chapters so far I will probably have the next one out tomorrow depending on how much homework I get. Thank you for sticking with me. Peace!


End file.
